


Lesbian Pulp Fiction Title Drabbles

by Angel_Negra



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles written for the femslash100 Lesbian Pulp Fiction Titles challenge on DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles are self-contained and follow no real order. Thanks to SpideyWing for getting me started and to Riv for the beta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: After Hours  
> Rating for this drabble: PG

Penny wiped down the bar one last time before tossing the bar towel into the laundry basket. Taking one final look around the bar, she nodded to herself, done for the night.

"May I have something cherry flavoured?"

"Sorry, I'm off duty," said Penny as she turned. Then she smiled. "Oh hey Amy."

Amy nodded easily and stepped up to the side of the bar. "No matter. I'll simply help myself."

"Wait, what? Amy, you can't just-" The rest of Penny's sentence cut off as Amy pulled her into a kiss. Penny flailed for a second before melting into it.


	2. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alone at Last  
> Rating for this drabble: PG

Penny darted back into her apartment, closing the door and leaning against it. "Please tell me Bernadette bought it," she said.

"I think so," said Amy from her spot on the couch. "She seemed a bit suspicious, but I was able to get Mrs. Wolowitz on call as a secondary distraction. There appears to be a dress she requires. I trust you distracted the guys?"

Penny paused to lock the door. "Yeah, I threw a bunch of those Ka-something card packs into the apartment and a few packs of Red Vines. We're good."

"Excellent," said Amy and kissed her.


	3. Telephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anything Goes  
> Rating for this drabble: R

Penny shifted restlessly on the couch again. Dry spells sucked so hard. It wasn't even that guys were ignoring her, she didn't want any of them. And she was horny as hell, which sucked so hard. Ugh, and now she was thinking of sucking. She idly thumbed her nipple and found herself looking at Amy's giant painting. It sent a zing straight through her.

Chewing her lip, she picked up the phone and flipped through her contacts as she slid her hand slowly down her stomach.

"Hello?" said Amy.

Penny shivered and rubbed her pussy. "Hey, wanna have a sleepover?"


	4. Up, Up and Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Best Laid Schemes  
> Rating for this drabble: PG

The evil Dr. Sheldor glared at Power Penny. "My plan was flawless! I've been working on it for years!"

"Yeah, the flying death bluejays were a nice change, I admit," said Power Penny, crossing her arms and leaning against a ruined console.

"I gained control of the tiny minds of your entire support crew! And you still destroyed everything! You even called my MOTHER! How?"

Power Penny jerked a thumb at the figure emerging from the smoke. "I seduced your girlfriend."

Dr. Sheldor gasped. "Amy?!"

Amy shrugged. "I'm sorry, Sheldor, but she's got a Super tongue and I have needs."


	5. Gerard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Come Again  
> Rating for this drabble: NC-17

Penny flopped back on the bed gasping. "I think even my hair's tingling," she said in awe.

"It's the ultrasonic wave action," said Amy smugly. She twisted the toothbrush, brushing up against Penny's g-spot and making her thigh twitch. Amy paused for a second, frowning, then quickly bent down and licked around the edges of Penny's vagina.

Penny whined and thrust up, she was close. Then Amy pulled the brush out and Penny whined for a different reason. "Amy!"

Amy rubbed Penny's breast gently, briefly rolling the nipple between her fingers. "Hang on, Bestie. We just need some new batteries.


	6. 2 a.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Love in the Shadows  
> Rating for this drabble: PG

Penny stumbled out of the bathroom slowly, trying to not die as she made her way back to bed. With a yawn, she clambered back onto the bed and snuggled up to Amy under the covers. Amy mumbled something indistinct and slid her hand between Penny's thighs.

Penny smiled softly, feeling warm and fluffy. She reached up and started stroking Amy's hair. She liked doing it, especially when Amy wasn't in the middle of a night terror. Amy always seemed just a bit happier in the mornings when they had time to snuggle in the night. Morning sex helped too.


	7. This Time Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Two Women in Love  
> Rating for this drabble: PG

When Penny and Leonard broke up again, Amy was over at Penny's immediately. She stayed long enough for Penny to pack a bag to take to Amy's. She stayed for a week before finally coming back to her own place.

For the next two months, Amy was a constant presence at Penny's place. One day, not long after, Penny came barreling into Leonard and Sheldon's place waving a contract at Sheldon. Leonard was sent out for a few hours. When he got back, he ran into Amy who was carrying a bucket of soapy water and a couple of sponges.


	8. Double Oh Awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt: The Dangerous Games  
> Rating for this drabble: PG

Amy was working slowly on her formula and trying to work out the best way to mix up a solution that would knock out her captors. Then the glass window outside her lab exploded inwards as a body flew through it. Amy peeked around the lab table and realized it was one of the guards. There was a crunching of someone walking on glass.

"Amy?" asked Penny worriedly.

Amy stood up and gaped at her. "Penny? But, how? I-"

Penny kissed her quickly and smiled. "Long story short: me, secret undercover agent, here to rescue you. Also, I love you."


End file.
